


It Was All A Dare

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, College! AU, honestly a little heartbreaking, like my own heart broke writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You had always thought Yunho was a bit of a playboy; he and his friends always had girls around them, vying for their attention and affection. And yes, while you could admit that he was attractive, you really didn't like his constant need to flirt with anyone around him. But when he started looking at you, flirting with you, talking with you and getting to know you...and you realized he wasn't a complete dick. He was kind, almost gentle with you, and you liked that. So when Yunho asked you out, you didn't say no.

And six months later, you were happy; really happy even. Yunho had really stopped flirting with anyone else - just you now. And he treated you like an absolute princess, spoiling you with little gifts and treats. You felt so happy with Yunho.

You were both at your dorm, working on homework together. Suddenly, Yunho groans from his spot on the couch beside you.

"What's wrong?"

He turns to you with a pout, holding out his laptop - his now dead laptop. You giggle at his cute expression before reaching for your own laptop, opening it up and handing it to him. He quickly kisses your cheek in thanks, gently taking the computer from your hands. "Thank you! I have to respond to my professor before 7 tonight…" He quickly gets to work, logging into his email as you giggle and turn back to your notes. 

~

The next morning, you decided to check your email quickly before heading out to class. You opened up your laptop to find Yunho's email still up from yesterday - he must have forgotten to log out. You were just about to do that for him when an email caught your eye. Mostly because your name was in the subject line. Without thinking about it, you clicked on the email chain. And what you read made you shake in anger and sadness.

The email chain was from all of Yunho's friends. The first email from his friend Hongjoong, saying that Yunho should tell you why he asked you out in the first place. But Mingi, another friend, argued that he shouldn't tell you. As you scrolled through the messaged you saw it - the words that broke your heart. "Yunho, you have to tell them it was all a dare." You couldn't see anything else, just that one line. It repeated itself over and over in your mind, taking over all of your thoughts. You were flooded with emotions, tears leaking from your eyes before a sob broke out from you. You couldn't help your sadness coming to the surface, heartbroken over the new reality of your relationship. Yunho hadn't liked you. It had all been a dare.

Not knowing what else to do, you finished getting ready for your day, heading for your first glass. You walked with your head down, not meeting anyone's gaze. As you neared your building, you heard the sound of your own name coming from a familiar voice - one you didn't want to hear right then. You turned, watching as Yunho jogged to your side, a big smile on his face. He looked so happy to see you...was he happy that he'd led you on this entire time?

"What's wrong baby?" His face falls, concern filling his eyes as he sees your red-rimmed ones. You stare at him, unbelieving that this boy, the one that cared about you, the one that spoiled you, was also the one who asked you out on a dare and led you on for so long. But that's exactly who he was. You shrug your shoulder, removing his hand that had landed there. He looks at you, confused by your actions. You had never shrugged him off - you usually welcomed his touch. "Y/N…"

"You wanna know what's wrong Yunho? What's wrong was that this-" you hold up a finger, waving it back and forth between you as your emotions began to bubble back up to the surface. "-was all a dare! This was a joke to you!"

"Y/N, baby, let me explain…"

"No, you don't get to explain right now...I'm too angry and-" you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. "-I'm too angry and disappointed to even look at you right now." And instead of going to class, you turned around, walking back the way you came, hiding your tears under a ducked head. You ignored his pleas for you to listen, ignored the pain in his voice as you walked away. When you reached your dorm room, you dropped your bags to the floor and collapsed on your bed, letting the tears soak into your pillows.


	2. It Was All A Dare pt 2

That whole first week was the hardest. It was hard to leave your room, because you knew Yunho or any one of his friends would try to talk to you. And you didn't want to deal with any of them, much less look at them. And why should I? They were the ones that dared him, why would they care now?

You walked around campus like a ghost, head down, not talking to anyone. You try to make it through each class without letting the curious stares and the whispers get to you, and you only let yourself break down when you were back in your room at the end of the day.

But as the week, and the month, went by, less tears came at the end of the day. You were slowly working through what had happened, coming to terms with it. You hated what had happened, hated that you had been so hurt. But now you were also curious. Why did he do it? And why did he stay with you? 

As you made your way around campus, you would sometimes catch a glimpse of your ex...and it shocked you. His usual smile was gone, his eyes downcast and shoulders hunched. He had never looked more...depressed in the time you had known him. He was the one that hurt you - why was he so upset now? That question ate at you until you couldn't take it anymore - you needed to talk to him. You needed to hear his side of the story.

~

You decided today was the day. The day you were finally going to talk to Yunho and see if he was willing to talk to you.

Your classes were done for the day, and you were waiting outside of the building your last class was in, knowing Yunho was in the same building you had been in. And as you saw him walking out of the building, you turned, watching him as he made his way toward you, not seeing you.

"Yunho?"

He looks up at the sound of his name, his expression going from wide-eyed surprise to utter disbelief and sadness. He ducks his head, ready to walk past you as quickly as possible. 

"Yunho wait!" At your yell, he stops in his tracks, slowly turning to look at you. 

"What do you want?" His question isn't angry...more sad than anything else. 

"I...I want to talk."

"About what? How I messed up? How stupid I was?"

"Yunho...I want to know why...but can we talk in private?" He watches you carefully, a little unsure, but wanting so badly to talk to you too. 

"...Okay."

~

You walk back to your dorm in silence. You had made this walk many times together, but this time it was different. There was no laughter, no smiles, no hand holding. Only thoughts swirling around both of your heads, wondering how this conversation was going to go. You opened your door, walking through the door. You felt better being in your own space, but still unsure. Was this really a good idea?

You slipped your shoes off and dropped your bag, sitting on the small couch. You finally look up at Yunho, seeing that he has closed the door behind him and set his shoes and bag by the door. But he stands in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. You gently pat the space next to you, moving to give him plenty of room to sit next to you. 

"So…"

"So… I don't care who dared you, or why they did it. But why didn't you tell me?" You finally look up at him, your emotions clear in your eyes. "That's what hurt the most Yunho, was finding out that you had been lying to me for months…" Unable to hold his gaze for much longer, you quickly look away, blinking away the tears that had started to build.

"Y/N...I am so sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you. But I was so scared. Because after I got to know you, I realized that you really were too good for me...and I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you thought not telling me at all would be better?" You turn to look at him again, a spark of irritation behind your eyes. 

"I didn't tell you because I really liked you and didn't want to hurt you or make you hate me!"

"Yunho…"

"I was so scared that this would happen, that you would find out and leave me, when I didn't want you to leave. Because after I asked you out, after that first date, I knew everything had changed. I knew I was starting to fall for you already and I didn't want to do anything to screw that up. And I know it was stupid not to tell you, but I just...I couldn't bring myself to do it."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He had really liked you? He had been falling for you? Had his feelings from then on been genuine?

"After that first date, everytime I held your hand, everytime I held you, everytime we kissed...I meant it each and every time." Yunho looked at you with determination in his eyes, needing you to know that he still feels that way; if he could kiss you now, it would still be with all of his passion and all of his feelings for you.

"Do you...would you still mean it now?" You meet his eyes, now curious.

"I would mean it." He nods as he speaks.

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for that right now…" His face begins to fall, his disappointment clear. "...but I'd be willing to try again."

Immediately his expression changes, filling with hope and happiness. "How about….how about I take you on a date?"

"Like a first date?"

"Like a first date."

"I'd like that."


End file.
